LEMME WISH
by lilylac92
Summary: "Kenapa aku tidak boleh berharap?" /" Kris tidak mati." [drabble] LUHAN X BAEKHYUN BOYXBOY!


**TITLE : LEMME WISH.**

**CAST : BaekhyunxLuhan**

..

..

..

..

**Happy Reading….. gak happy deng **** …. ASDFGHGKGK…. ****((((((((((**

..

..

..

..

..

Semua orang tau rumusnya. Jika ada awal pasti akan ada akhir. Ketika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Yang datang pada akhirnya akan pergi. Karena dunia bukanlah tempat keabadian berada.

" Kapan Kris kembali?"

Mata sayu Baekhyun berkedip menatap Luhan. Sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Luhan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Hujan turun sedikit deras di luar. " Berhentilah minum."

Ia merampas kaleng dari tangan Baekhyun dan melemparkannya tepat di tempat sampah. Baekhyun meraih plastik hitam yang tergeletak di sampingnya, mengambil sekaleng bir lagi dari dalam sana dan Luhan kembali merampasnya sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka tutupnya.

" Ya!"

" Hentikan."

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri namun sebentar kemudian ia ambruk di sofa. Luhan tahu jika Baekhyun bukanlah peminum. Sedikit alkohol saja akan memberi pengaruh besar.

Ia fikir Baekhyun sudah tertidur, ketika Luhan tengah membereskan kaleng-kaleng bir di meja, ia mendengar Baekhyun bergumam.

" Apa Kris akan kembali?"

.

.

.

Luhan berhenti sesaat sebelum ia menghela nafas dan kembali memasukkan beberapa kaleng kosong ke kantung plastik.

.

.

.

" Apa Kris benar-benar pergi?"

.

.

.

.

" Tidurlah kau terlalau banyak minum." Ujar Luhan membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia merelakan tidur malamnya terganggu dan berjalan dibawah hujan ke tempat ini bukan untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun membicarakan Kris -_lagi_.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung…" Baekhyun bersusah payah bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya masih saja memerah. "Dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan ku kan?" Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Luhan. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kantung plastik berisi kaleng bir yang akan ia buang.

" Hentikan."

Baekhyun terkekeh." Kau sama saja dengan mereka." Ujar Baekhyun. " Berfikir Kris benar-benar pergi…."

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat, " Hentikan sebelum aku memukulmu."

.

.

.

" Meninggalkan… ku."

.

.

.

.

"Benar…. Kris memang penghianat." Ujar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Kalau saja tega ia akan meninju wajah pemuda mabuk di seberang sana untuk membuatnya berhenti mengoceh.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat berhitung dengan jari-jari tangannya," Hyung… sudah berapa lama Kris pergi, euh?"

.

.

.

" Sepertinya aku mabuk sampai lupa caranya berhitung."—_Suara kekehan_- Ia menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum menerawang lampu gantung di apartemennya," Dia yang pergi tidak akan kembali. Berhentilah berharap dan terima saja kenyataanya," Baekhyun diam sesaat," Pemikiran yang payah."

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak merespon dan hanya melayangkan sebuah tatapan pada Baekhyun. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Baekhyun membicarakan hal seperti ini. Berkali-kali hingga membuat Luhan merasa lelah untuk menanggapi.

.

.

.

Mata sayunya menatap tepat di mata Luhan.," Kenapa aku tidak boleh berharap?" Ia tersenyum pahit," Kris tidak mati."

.

.

.

Wajah Luhan berubah mengeras. Sudah cukup, Baekhyun harus berhenti bicara. Ia menjatuhkan kantung plastik ditangannya, berjalan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Baekhyun ke sandaran sofa dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Meskipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar namun apa yang dilakukan Luhan selanjutnya sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Luhan menciumnya dengan kasar. Ia bisa merasakan jika Luhan sedang kesal dari bagaimana pemuda itu menciumnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan ciuman itu perlahan melembut. Cukup lama, hingga mereka merasa perlu untuk bernafas dan Luhan mengakhiri ciumannya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya bahu Luhan. Tak ada yang ingin bicara hingga isakan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Hyung… biarkan aku berharap…" Baekhyun menelan salivanya membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering." Kris akan kembali, suatu hari."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

" Kau bodoh Baekhyun. Kau bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=FIN=

.

.

.

.

.

KrisBaek gue TT_TT. /kretek/

((sedang berusaha move on dari KrisBaek minta doanya ya readers.))


End file.
